gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
JMF1336R Rising Gundam
'JMF1336R Rising Gundam '''is a mobile suit from Mobile Fighter G Gundam. It was piloted only once by Rain Mikamura. Technology & Combat Characteristics Although it shares the overall majority of the same body design of the GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam, the Rising Gundam was not intended to be used for the 13th Gundam Fight. Instead, the Rising Gundam was meant to be a field commander in formal military style battles, armed with a number of distance-related weaponry as opposed to the Shining Gundam's close range-devoted combat system. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :The vulcans are mounted in the forehead. Which are primarily used for close range defense or for thwarting movement. ;*Heat Naginata :A long pole with a blade attached to the end, the heat naginata can be used as a slashing weapon in close combat. It also functions as a defensive shield by spinning the weapon in a circle. ;*Beam Bow :A blue bow mounted on the left arm of the Gundam, it is only used when performing the Rising Gundam's ultimate attack, the ''Rising Arrow. ;*Machine Cannon :Torso-mounted projectile weapons that were carried over from the Shining Gundam, serves as a defensive mechanism from incoming missiles or to suppress enemies. ;*Shoulder Shield :Serves as the shoulder armor on the Rising Gundam when not in battle. When a defensive position is needed in battle, the Rising Gundam's shoulder armor will release itself and form a long shield placed over the beam bow. However, the shoulder shield cannot be used when performing the Rising Arrow. Attacks ;*Ultimate Bullseye Rising Arrow :The Rising Gundam's ultimate attack, the Ultimate Bulls' Eye Rising Arrow is performed when the Rising Gundam's shoulder armor is removed or damaged in battle, revealing gold plated armor underneath, similar to the Shining Gundam. The beam bow will extend from its fixed position and form a guard around the left hand. The two limbs of the bow then extend and charge beam energy. Once enough energy is charged into the bow, a beam arrow will form in the barrel. ;*Rising Finger :Unlike the Shining Finger, which covers the entire hand of the suit with energy, allowing it to disable an enemy unit, the Rising Finger allows the fighter to shoot out a ball of energy. ;*Sekiha Love Love Tenkyoken (石破ラブラブ天驚拳; "Rock-Breaking LOVE-LOVE Sky-Shocking Fist") :Although not used by the Rising Gundam during the course of the show, many video games allow it to perform this variation on the Sekiha Tenkyoken by working together with Domon's GF13-017NJII God Gundam. History When Neo Japan designed the GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam for the 13th Gundam Fight, they had also developed the GF13-017NJII God Gundam for use in the Finals. However, the research used to develop those mobile fighters also produced the JMF1336R Rising Gundam, which did not participate in the Gundam Fight. As the Battle Royale began, the Rising Gundam saw action when it was piloted by Rain Mikamura in battle to assist Domon. When Domon was under attack by Allenby Beardsley's GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam, Rain came to his aid in the Rising Gundam. However, what she ended up facing was the Walter Gundam, one of the JDG-00X Devil Gundam's 'Four Heavenly Kings'. The Rising Gundam was well equipped for battle, which compensated for the fact that Rain was not a Gundam Fighter. Standard armament included two head mounted vulcan guns, a machine cannon, a heat naginata and a beam bow. The beam bow was used for one of the Rising Gundam's ultimate attacks, the Rising Arrow. Another ultimate attack included the Rising Finger, which shot out a ball of energy similar to the Bakunetsu God Finger used by the God Gundam. The Rising Gundam only saw combat one time against the Walter Gundam, and it was severely damaged at the end of the battle. It was likely moved off the battlefield and put into storage. Picture Gallery vlcsnap-2012-02-11-23h05m29s61.png vlcsnap-2012-02-11-23h05m34s117.png Rising Gundam.jpeg External links *JMF1336R Rising Gundam on MAHQ.net